Anthem Of The Werewolves
by CatyCrisis
Summary: We can chase the dark together - if you go, then so will I. Steter - Peter/Stiles


Stiles Stilinski, by all accounts a genius, hadn't planned for this. The Calavera's were really wanting Kate Argent, and had taken to going to more extreme measures of getting what they wanted – going as far as putting Peter Hale and himself in a cold, cemented, four feet by eight feet room with the stench of death clinging to the air. The walls were pure white with a dome like glass ceiling on the top, and, no surprise, it was raining still the air circulation was poor at best, and all Stiles could feel was could as he huddled into a corner far away from the enraged werewolf.

Peter's plans were thwarted again, and, this time, there was no way for him to get out – Stiles suspects that the Calavera's were wanting Peter to eat Stiles just so they'd have a reason to shoot him, but Stiles didn't care – he only wanted a way out.

A long time passes and Stiles hasn't been able to keep up with the days passed thirty – he was so hungry, so tired, and so tired of being cold. The rain had turned to snow and ice making the cold even worse, and, at some point, Peter had brought Stiles into his lap to hold him so Stiles could benefit from his warmth as well.

That move had started something between the two of them that Stiles would never regret – he just hopes their Pack finds them soon, otherwise Stiles doesn't know how long he could hold on for until the freezing cold becomes too much for him.

Every night, when Stiles closes his eyes, he feels Peter snuggle into his neck and closes his eyes as well…it was like they were chasing Death together – they were chasing the dark abyss of sleep together, and wondering if they'll ever wake up to see a new day.

As the winter outside slowly dies, so does the hope in Stiles' heart of the Pack ever finding them. Stiles and Peter took turns getting up and walking along the room to keep their muscles active and moving during the day before settling down within each other at night so the little energy they found wouldn't be wasted until the next day when they would, once again, take turns walking back and forth across the little space that was their room.

At one time Stiles swears he sees the sun above them which makes hope go into his heart, but the glimpse of light was soon covered by rain clouds, and, like the little glimpse of sun, his hope fades away as the energy he once had was now non-existent within his body. His clothes hung off of him, he could see the bones in his fingers, could feel his skin stretching across his ribs, and, he could tell, his state of being worried Peter.

His skin wasn't pale anymore, but was white as snow. His hair had grown longer, and, in order to conserve whatever energy remained within him, his liver has started to ache as his body was slowly shutting down systems that weren't needed to function until the last possible second.

Stiles was getting colder and colder by the day.

The days blended in once more as Stiles starts to feel like he was going insane, he could just see that Peter's skin was starting to go as pale as Stiles normally is, meaning, he was starting to feel the cold as well, but he refused to move from behind Stiles because, he knew, Stiles was soon going to go into the mild stage of Hypothermia soon, and he'd need an anchor to hold onto him as he got worse and worse.

Peter softly turned Stiles' head toward him, and gave him a passionate kiss. That one kiss would let them both know that they were in this together…that should one of them chase the dark…the other would soon follow; they'd chase the dark together and leave this world behind.

Day by day Peter could see Stiles slowly going through mild Hypothermia, and day by day he starts turning blue. Stiles wasn't as coherent as he used to be, but, soon, the rain gives way to the blessed sun, and the warmth that Peter and Stiles shared from Peter's body is built back up as well as Stiles' own when, in the middle of May maybe, Stiles' coherency returns to him as his fingers and body thaws back out.

The only thing that's keeping them from feeling blissful is the gut wrenching malnutrition that Stiles is feeling, and what Peter is just starting to feel. The slight muscle that Stiles had has been eaten away, and his body is starting on his organs now that it didn't need to preserve warmth anymore.

What God giveth – God taketh away.

What love God now gives to Peter, he now cruel takes away.

One day, Peter suspects in early July, Stiles stops breathing, and Peter didn't have it within himself to let Stiles go – nor did his wolf.

On that day, Peter, a man known as selfish, manipulative, and cruel whispers into the ear of his dead lover, "If you go then so will I" before he and his wolf gathered their remaining energy and shut down Peter's organs one by one like a nasty parasite that destroys and kills all in its wake until, finally, all he can see is Stiles' sad smile as he reaches out for Peter's hand, and then, the two lovers become one within the light of the sun.

Their ghostly selves dance and sing above on the glass panes that had been their prison for nearly a year now, and that is the day their Pack finally finds them. Chris, John, Derek, Jordan, and Melissa handle the Calavera's while Scott and the other teens follow Peter's scent to a cement door where they pull it open…, and find the two unmoving figures of their Pack huddled together in a corner.

"Stiles?" Scott asked in between his voice breaking as he and his wolf knew the fate of their beloved friend and brother. "P-Peter?" Scott asks looking at the man holding Stiles, but neither responds to him as tears flood his eyes, and pain courses through him at the knowledge of knowing they had been too late.

Scott's wolf takes over howling a sorrowful melody and it isn't too long before Malia, Liam, and Isaac all make their own sorrowful howls as the news reaches them halfway down the corridor.

"What's that mean Derek?" Chris asks the only werewolf near him, but, he could almost peg by the tune, that Stiles and Peter weren't alive. "They're dead" Derek choked out as he fought the urge to howl in sorrow as, yet another, family member was taken from him. He wondered how much he had to lose before Fate and Life were finally done hitting him in the back with one death of a family member after another.

Later that week, in a local mortuary in Denmark, Deaton tells them that both the effects of Hypothermia and Malnutrition killed Stiles while Peter used a built up amount of Wolvesbane he had injected into his system, but had kept dormant with mint clusters as a smoking gun in case he was ever in a situation he couldn't return from. All it'd need is a bit of Peter's energy to turn into a roving parasite that'd kill Peter within five minutes of the mint clusters dissolving just to kill him.

In the end, Peter and Stiles chased the darkness, just to see the light, because happiness can be found in the darkest of times – if one only remembers to turn on the light.


End file.
